The present invention relates to a cover plate and computer metal shell arrangement which enables the detached cover plate to be installed in the computer metal shell to close the corresponding apparatus insertion slot.
When a computer metal shell is made, cover plates are formed in the body of the computer metal shell by punching. When installing an apparatus for example a CD-ROM driver or disk driver, one cover plate is detached from the computer metal shell, enabling an apparatus insertion slot to be presented at the computer metal shell. However, when a cover plate is detached from the computer metal shell, it becomes useless, and cannot be installed in the computer metal shell again.